Little Things Called Love
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Ketika keunikan menjadi sebuah ciri khas yang membekas di hati, akankah perasaan mengagumi ini bisa dikatakan rasa cinta terhadap seseorang? Jimin/Yoongi. MinYoon FanFiction. OneShot. DLDR. RnR please? :3
**Little Things Called Love © Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi © God, themselves**

 **Rated T. / Romance. Drama.**

 **Warning : AU. BoyXBoy. OOC.**

 **Summary :** **Ketika keunikan menjadi sebuah ciri khas yang membekas di hati, akankah perasaan mengagumi ini bisa dikatakan rasa cinta terhadap seseorang?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit malam di Ibu kota Seoul terlihat mempesona dengan puluhan ribu bintang yang terhampar membuat gugus pada salah satunya. Suasana pada sebuah _Café_ masih terlihat ramai meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dini hari. Pada salah satu meja pelanggan, seorang pemuda manis dengan surai abu-abu itu mengusap wajahnya pelan, raut muka frustasi tergambar jelas di sana.

" _Aigoo_ , apa yang kutulis _sih_?" gumamnya resah sembari menatap layar pada _Laptop_ hitamnya.

Pemuda manis bernama lengkap Min Yoongi itu mulai berpangku tangan. Matanya menatap nyalang ke seluruh penjuru _Café_ yang tengah ia singgahi, akan tetapi pandangan itu kembali pada benda hitam kesayangan yang seolah terlihat angkuh berada di hadapannya.

" _Deadline_ nya tiga hari lagi, dan editorku yang banyak bicara itu sudah menagih setiap waktu. hah…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Lagi-lagi desahan frustasi itu keluar tanpa permisi. Yoongi mengusak surai abu-abunya hingga menampilkan dahi lebarnya sewarna putih susu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan yang dilakukan saat dirinya merasa resah dan cemas.

"Secangkir _Vanilla Latte_ dengan tambahan sedikit gula atas nama pesanan Min Yoongi?" sebuah suara membuat atensi Yoongi teralihkan.

Pandangan keduanya bersatu, bersitatap dalam beberapa detik kemudian Yoongi memilih untuk memutuskan kontak mata tersebut.

"Benar, terima kasih." Ujar Yoongi begitu saja, tak mau mengambil pusing dengan kehadiran seseorang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Panggil saja aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelamnya itu menampilkan senyum menawannya, menunduk sebentar lalu berpamitan untuk kembali pada meja pembuat kopi di depan sana.

Yoongi meneliti kepergian pemuda ramah itu melalui ekor matanya yang kecil, terbesit rasa ingin tahu atas nama dari pemuda dengan wajah menawannya barusan. "Apa aku baru melihatnya?" _monolog_ nya sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada layar _laptop_.

Yoongi melanjutkan fokusnya lagi, mengerjakan kesibukannya hingga lupa waktu. Cangkir berisi _Vanilla Latte_ itu sudah berganti hingga empat kali generasi, terbukti dengan perutnya yang mulai merasa kembung. Yoongi mengedarkan mata ke arah lain, berusaha menetralisir mata lelahnya akibat terlalu lama menatap layar _laptop_ yang terang-benderang.

' _Tuk'_

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya, didapati pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam itu di sampingnya. Garis pipinya terangkat saat dirinya memamerkan senyuman. Salah satu tangannya menaruhkan sebuah gelas di meja Yoongi.

"Aku tidak memesan itu."

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak meminum kopi, kurasa air putih cocok untuk meredakan rasa kembung pada lambungmu."

Yoongi menelisik pemuda ramah itu dengan matanya yang kian menyipit, memperhatikan sosoknya dari atas hingga bawah. "Terima kasih." Sahutnya cuek, mengabaikan kebaikan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku akan di sini sampai kau meminumnya."

"Apa kau sedang meracuniku?"

"Apa? Hahaha, tidak. aku hanya sedang memastikan kau meminum air putih itu karena kau sudah terlalu banyak menyesap kopi buatanku. Apa kopi buatan tangan terampilku ini terlalu nikmat untukmu?" Tanya pemuda tersebut panjang lebar, ia memutuskan untuk duduk pada kursi di samping Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau tidak mengenalku, jadi lebih baik kau—"

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita berkenalan. Aku Park Jimin, kau—Min Yoongi, ah nama yang bagus." Yoongi tidak habis pikir dengan sosok pemuda tampan di hadapannya yang ternyata sangat _talkactive_. Dengan tergesa, Yoongi membalikkan sebuah buku dengan sampul namanya yang tertulis di sana.

Melihat ketidaknyamanan Yoongi membuat sosok bernama Jimin itu mengeluarkan senyum untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tak perlu takut, aku orang baik,"

"Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang tajam, menunjukkan rasa terganggunya. Bukannya pergi, Jimin justru semakin berceloteh ria. Matanya menatap diam-diam isi layar pada _laptop_ Yoongi.

"Jadi… kau seorang Novelis?" kedua mata teduh Jimin membuat Yoongi hampir terlena begitu saja.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Apa kau tidak tertarik membuat kisah cinta antara seorang Novelis dengan seorang _Barista_?" Jimin mengembangkan seringai tampannya, menatap Yoongi dengan pertanyaan jenaka-menurutnya-

"Pergilah, aku tidak butuh omong kosongmu, Jimin- _ssi_."

"Jangan kaku begitu, Yoong." Kedua alis Yoongi menukik tajam saat pemuda di sampingnya itu memanggilnya seperti sebuah panggilan sayang.

"Kembalilah bekerja, _Barista_ kurang ajar. Jangan sampai kau dipecat oleh atasanmu."

"Atasanku sedang berada di sampingmu, Yoong-yoong." Jimin terkekeh geli melihat air muka Yoongi yang memerah menahan amarah sekaligus menahan malu.

 _Jadi aku sedang berbicara pedas dengan sang pemilik Caffe?_ Batin Yoongi merasa sedikit malu.

"O-oh, maaf." Yoongi menunduk, tangannya beralih pada perutnya, menekan-nekan pada uluhatinya yang sedikit perih. Tubuhnya mendadak dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin, lambungnya serasa seperti tengah dikocok hingga mengundang rasa pusing yang menjalar di kepalanya.

"Dimaafkan, sebagai gantinya kau harus meminum air putih itu sebelum rasa mual datang akibat mengkonsumsi kafein terlalu ba—"

' _Hoek!'_

"…nyak." Jimin terperangah saat Yoongi berhambur ke pelukannya, matanya melirik sosok Yoongi di sana yang sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemas.

"Astaga, bajuku…"

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 _Pertemuan pertama yang sangat berkesan. Senyuman, perkenalan, perhatian dan pelukan, diakhiri dengan akhir yang menggelikan._

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Jimin mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan sebuah handuk kecil, mengusak secara acak dan menampilkan kesan seksi yang tersembunyi. Matanya menatap intens sosok manis yang tengah bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya, kekehan ringan itu menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Jika orang-orang pingsan karena alkohol, maka seorang Min Yoongi bisa dibuat pingsan hanya dengan sebuah _vanilla latte_." Senyumnya lagi mengenang kejadian semalam yang memutuskan untuk membawa Yoongi ke Apartemennya.

"Jika orang-orang tak bisa tertidur dengan meminum kopi, maka seorang Min Yoongi justru terlelap dengan kopi buatanku." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan sikap Yoongi yang terlalu unik.

Langkahnya berjalan menuju sofa, meraih _laptop_ hitam Yoongi tanpa meminta izin dengan sang pemilik. Jimin mulai menghidupkannya, hatinya penasaran tingkat berat dengan kemampuan Yoongi yang terlihat sebagai seorang Novelis.

Jimin menemukannya, sebuah folder dengan berbagai judul yang berbeda. Dirinya memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah _file_ dengan status _on going_ yang membuatnya tertarik hanya dari sebuah judul.

" _Kau dan Aku_?"

Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, Jimin mulai memfokuskan dirinya. Membaca kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat yang tersaji di dalam sana. Matanya bergulir membaca halaman demi halaman yang membuat Jimin terkadang menarik senyumnya.

"Apa Yoongi adalah tipe Novelis _roman-picisan_? Sangat tidak cocok dengan sifat cueknya." Komentar Jimin masih tetap terhanyut membaca sebuah cerita karya Yoongi sendiri.

Tertegun beberapa saat kala menyadari jika cerita yang dibacanya belum sampai pada kata _ending_. Jimin sedikit mengeluarkan kritiknya begitu membaca gaya penulisan Yoongi yang sangat buruk mendeskripsikan karakter di sana ketika melakukan sebuah ciuman.

"Kaku sekali,"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" tanpa Jimin sadari sosok Yoongi telah terjaga dari acara tidur lelapnya.

"Seharusnya kau menyapaku _Selamat Pagi_ bukan malah menanyakan _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan_ , Yoongi."

"Dimana aku?"

"Apartemenku." Jawab Jimin santai, dan menutup _laptop_ Yoongi.

"Beraninya kau! _Ya_ , apa yang kau lakukan—semalam?"

Jimin ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya saat wajah panik menggemaskan itu sedikit memancar pada diri Yoongi. Dengan pikiran konyolnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Pelan dan perlahan hingga membuat pemuda manis itu beringsut mundur sambil mengeratkan selimut tebalnya.

"Kau… tidak ingat apapun… tentang kita… semalam?" kelakarnya dengan wajah penuh serius. Yoongi menahan napasnya kala Jimin yang semakin berani mendudukkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran ranjang.

"…apa yang kau… maksud?!" ketegangan itu hanya dirasakan oleh Yoongi seorang, hatinya sedikit panik jikalau pemuda asing yang baru ditemuinya semalam itu telah melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

"Seharusnya kau mengingat kejadian semalam, Yoongi." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih pipi putih susu Yoongi yang terlihat kenyal, namun tingkahnya langsung ditepis kasar oleh si manis.

Merasa jika tenggorokannya begitu kering, Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar. Menatap Jimin dengan kemarahan yang tersirat.

"Semalam, kau dan aku… berkenalan, berbincang, berpelukan, mulut, panas dan cairan di antara kita." Seringai Jimin mulai berkibar dengan kedua matanya yang menatap Yoongi dengan sangat intens.

"Sial, kau memperkosaku?!" tanpa berpikir lebih lama Yoongi menarik kerah pada kemeja yang Jimin kenakan, napasnya menderu dengan emosi.

"Wow! Santai saja, Yoongi. Dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu. Pertama, kita berkenalan. Kedua, kita berbincang. Ketiga, kau memelukku… untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutmu dengan sebuah cairan lengket, panas dan menjijikan. Diakhiri dengan kesadaranmu yang pingsan di tempat."

"O-oh…" seakan tertohok dengan seluruh penjelasan Jimin, hati Yoongi mencelos begitu saja. Berusaha mempercayai lelaki berambut hitam legam itu.

"Kau mengingatnya?" Jimin tersenyum geli saat Yoongi melepaskan tangannya dari kemeja yang dipakainya saat ini.

"Ya, soal itu aku minta maaf."

"Dimaafkan. Sebagai gantinya maukah kau melakukan sarapan pagi denganku?"

" _Aish_ , kenapa kau selalu meminta itu sebagai ganti rugi?"

"Kau tak mau? Maka kau tak akan kumaafkan."

"Baiklah, baik! Aku mau. Kau puas?" Yoongi memelototi Jimin dengan matanya yang membola lucu. Hal tersebut membuat Jimin semakin menyelami keunikan yang Yoongi miliki.

"Jadi, bisakah kita memulai ronde pertama percintaan kita, sayang?"

' _Duagh!'_

Dan kala itu sebuah suara khas seseorang terjatuh menjadi penyelaras di antara mereka berdua dengan tendangan kuat Yoongi yang berhasil menghempaskan Jimin hingga ke lantai.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 _Ketika keunikan menjadi sebuah ciri khas yang membekas di hati, akankah perasaan mengagumi ini bisa dikatakan rasa cinta terhadap seseorang?_

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

"Jimin- _ssi_ , terima kasih untuk bantuanmu."

"Apa mungkin di zaman serba canggih seperti ini rasa terima kasih diterima tanpa imbalan jasa?"

"Apa maksudmu?! _Ya_ , kau ini tukang pamrih. Berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"Nomormu."

"Apa?"

"Berikan nomor ponselmu."

Kibaran seringai nakal itu Jimin layangkan dengan rasa puas berlebih, hatinya berbunga saat dirinya berhasil memiliki celah untuk mengikat dirinya bersama Yoongi lebih dari sebuah perkenalan.

"Park Jimin sialan."

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 _Perseteruan kecil yang terlihat manis. Tanpa disadari menaburkan bumbu-bumbu cinta di sana…_

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Siang itu Jimin tengah dilanda kesibukan. Kedua tangan terampilnya bergerak gesit untuk meracik beberapa pesanan yang masuk dalam antrian. _Café_ nya berada di pinggir jalan, memudahkan siapapun untuk mampir sekedar mencicipi citarasa kopi yang diproses alami oleh sang _Barista_ tampan. Keputusan Jimin untuk menjadi seorang wirausaha muda memang tidak main-main. Dirinya harus merasakan banting tulang demi menikmati hasil jerih payahnya selama ini.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , berikan ini untuk meja nomor 3." Suara Jimin langsung membuyarkan lamunan salah satu pegawainya. Perintah tersebut langsung dilaksanakan dengan patuh tanpa menunggu lama oleh sosok bernama Taehyung.

"Pesanan atas nama Jeon Jungkook?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Di depan sana, Jimin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah pegawainya yang kikuk menghadapi sang pujaan hati. Perasaan iri itu melingkupi lubuk hatinya, andai saja sang pujaan hatinya sedang berada di sini…

Jimin jadi ingat, sudah berapa lama Yoongi tidak berkunjung ke _Café_ nya?

"Apa dia sedang sibuk?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Jimin memutuskan untuk selalu menghubungi Yoongi sepulang pemuda manis itu dari Apartemennya. Akan tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah… nomor ponsel yang Yoongi berikan sama sekali tidak aktif.

"Aku bahkan lupa menanyakan dimana rumahnya, astaga…"

"Rumah siapa?" suara _bass_ seseorang mampu menghentakkan Jimin dari pikirannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kim!"

"Ah, Tuan Park sedang jatuh cinta, hm?"

"Bukan urusanmu, tahu."

"Ayolah Jim, kau payah sekali jika diam begitu saja. Jadi, siapa orangnya?"

" _Aish_ , masalahnya adalah dia susah untuk dihubungi."

"Maka dari itu jangan pernah berhenti menghubunginya,"

"Terima kasih Taehyung- _ah_ , aku akan mencobanya sampai rambutku ini memutih."

Taehyung terkikik geli mendengar sindiran pedas kawan sekaligus atasannya yang mendadak menjadi pribadi yang pemarah dan uring-uringan.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu jika dia sulit dihubung—Oh! Tersambung?!"

"Park Jimin payah…" cengenges Taehyung begitu melihat sosok Jimin yang menjauhinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Halo?"_

"…"

" _Halo, siapa ini?"_

"…"

" _Hei, jangan main-main dengank—"_

"Min Yoongi?"

" _Ya?"_

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _Ini… Jimin?"_

"Senang bisa mendengar suaramu."

" _Ada apa?"_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

" _Cepat katakan, aku sibuk."_

"Pukul 8 malam, di _Café_ ku. Jangan terlambat ya."

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

"Aku sedang mengajakmu… kencan pertama kita."

" _Hah?!"_

' _Ttut ttut ttut—"_

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 _Permulaan ini, bisakah kita awali dengan sebuah kencan pertama yang mengesankan?_

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Gugup. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam kelamnya. Jimin tiada henti mondar-mandir tak jelas, merasakan jika jantungnya kian berpacu menunggu waktu yang terus bergulir tiap detiknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menatap jam tangan mahal yang kini melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Hah, apa dia tidak datang?"

Tepat dua jam lamanya _Café_ miliknya itu ditutup, maka tepat dua jam pula Jimin menunggu sosoknya. Sepasang mata jernih itu berpendar ke arah jalan raya, seolah mencari penjelasan tentang sebuah alasan yang harus dijawab.

"Dia tidak datang?" _monolog_ itu dilayangkan untuk dirinya sendiri,

Jimin menatap layar ponselnya, menggerakkan kursornya untuk membuka aplikasi galeri foto. Lantas ia menemukan sosoknya, sebuah foto yang diam-diam dicurinya saat Yoongi yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Dia tidak datang…"

Helaan napas itu terdengar berat dikelilingi oleh aura gelisah dan kecewa. _Pengharapan terlalu tinggi_ , keluh Jimin dalam hati. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat mematikan saklar lampu yang menerangi _Café_ nya dan bergegas pergi.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?" terhenyak beberapa detik begitu mendengar suaranya, sontak Jimin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Yoongi?"

"Maaf aku terlambat, sibuk…" Jimin menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, kau ingin meminum sesuatu?" tawaran itu disetujui oleh sebuah anggukan halus dari Yoongi.

Jimin mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk duduk pada salah satu meja konter yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja pembuat kopi, lalu dilanjutkan dengan pemuda tampan itu yang dengan terampil meracik minuman yang biasa Yoongi pesan.

"Kau masih menungguku?" Yoongi mulai angkat bicara, menatap punggung tegas yang kini berbalut kemeja hitam di hadapannya.

"Kau harus membayar waktu berhargaku untuk kencan semalam suntuk denganku."

" _Call_ , ada lagi?"

"Tidak biasanya kau langsung menyetujuiku." Jimin menatap Yoongi heran, dipandanginya sosok manis yang kini tengah memberikan senyumannya.

Yoongi mengambil sebuah cangkir dengan isi _vanilla latte_ kesukaannya, menyeruputnya dalam diam dengan mata yang tiada henti menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, kukira nomor ponselmu adalah nomor ponsel lamamu." Sindiran halus Jimin membuat Yoongi terkikik begitu menyadari binar wajah kesal Jimin yang merenggut tak suka.

"Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

" _Tsk_ , sebagai seorang novelis seharusnya kau paham dimana letak kekuranganmu."

"Maaf, apa kau sedang mengkritikku? Jika ya, tolong jelaskan dimana letak kesalahanku."

"Letaknya, hm? Kau ingin tahu?"

Yoongi menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat tubuh Jimin yang semakin mencondong ke arahnya.

"Berciuman, penggambarannya terlalu kaku."

"Apa?!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat sang karakter utama dengan pujaan hatinya berciuman hanya pada keningnya saja?"

" _Ya_! itu mengandung unsur keromantisan dan ketulusan lebih dari apapun."

"Tetap saja. Oh, apa kau perlu belajar dariku terlebih dahulu?"

"M-maksudmu?" sepasang bola mata Yoongi melebar kala jarak yang Jimin eliminasi semakin menipis.

"Kau harus mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menumpahkannya dalam bentuk tulisan yang akan dibaca untuk semua orang, Yoongi."

Jimin mengamit kedua tangan Yoongi, membawanya untuk ia cium dengan bibir penuhnya. Kedua tangan putih susu itu dikecupnya secara perlahan dan penuh kelembutan, membuat Yoongi cukup berdebar ketika bibir kenyal itu menelusuri indera perasanya.

"Ini namanya ciuman pada tangan, guna memberikan rasa hormat dan kekaguman pada seseorang. Dan kau tahu, sepertinya akupun sama halnya; mengagumimu."

Dua detik berikutnya Jimin meraih tengkuk Yoongi, menempelkan kedua wajah mereka. Yoongi kian gugup merasakan tatapan Jimin yang sangat melenakannya itu. Jimin menggesek-gesekkan kedua hidung masing-masing, memberikan makna tatapan tersirat setelahnya.

"Ciuman Eskimo, untuk menunjukkan ungkapan kasih sayang." Ejanya dengan posisi masih menghipnotis Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan sorot kelembutan yang dimilikinya, seolah memberikan makna kerinduan di dalam sana. Ingin sekali Yoongi mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mau-maunya terjatuh dalam pesona singkat lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Euhm?"

Yoongi tersentak saat Jimin membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman satu bibir. Yoongi dapat merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Jimin yang begitu menggodanya. Jimin menyentuh bibir atas Yoongi, menyesapnya satu belahan bibir tersebut hingga Yoongi ikut menyesat bagian bibir bawahnya. Kedua bibir mereka bertumpukkan layaknya sebuah _sandwich_.

Durasi singkat itu membuatkan jeda di antara ciuman mereka, " _The single lip kiss._ " Adu Jimin sembari mendekati Yoongi untuk memberikan ciuman kupu-kupunya yang sangat manis.

Jimin beralih untuk mendekati cuping telinga Yoongi, menghembuskan napas beratnya di sana lalu dengan sedikit nakal ia menggoyangkan lidahnya pada sekitar cuping Yoongi. tak lama kemudian sebuah engahan pelan keluar dari bibir mungil Yoongi saat Jimin menghisap cupingnya secara perlahan, membuat seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh gelanyar panas luar biasa.

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, mengizinkan Jimin untuk mendekapnya erat dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Jimin tersenyum lega. Bibirnya menelusuri wajah Yoongi, memberikan dua buah kecupan di kedua kelopak mata Yoongi yang terpejam dengan indahnya. Setelahnya ia beralih menuju pipi Yoongi dan memberikan kecupan dalam durasi lama secara bergantian.

Jimin meraih Yoongi untuk kesekian kalinya, mempertemukan kedua belahan bibir yang lembut dan menjadikannya sebuah candu. Kecupan ringan itu mulai beranjak menjadi sebuah ciuman yang melibatkan peranan gairah. Ritmenya menjadi sedikit cepat kala lumatan yang Jimin berikan menjadi sebuah pagutan panas yang membuat hati Yoongi meleleh kapan saja.

"Hnmmhh…"

Geraman itu terasa jelas saat suara Yoongi menjalar melalui kedua lidah yang saling berperang. Jimin menyesapnya lebih dalam, menjelajahi seberapa manis sosok Yoongi di dalam sana. Kedua tangan kekar miliknya menahan Yoongi dengan aura _posesive_ , mengukung pada pipi Yoongi yang begitu mulus.

Jimin menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari, sama halnya dengan Yoongi yang menyeimbangi perlakuan Jimin terhadapnya. Napasnya mulai terengah dengan _perang mulut_ di antara keduanya, tetapi seberapa nikmat ciuman yang diberikan membuatnya seakan lupa waktu.

"Jimh…" Yoongi meremas pelan tengkuk Jimin, memberikan sensai geli luar biasa.

Keduanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah jembatan _saliva_ saat penyatuan bibir itu terputus. Yoongi terengah, meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin demi memenuhi paru-parunya.

Keduanya berpandangan, bersitatap dengan mata yang saling melekat. Sedikit aura kecanggungan menyelimuti Yoongi, melihat betapa seksinya Jimin di matanya kini.

"Aku belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku melalui sebuah ciuman,"

Jimin ambil suara, meraih wajah Yoongi lalu mengelusnya dengan sayang dan penuh penghayatan.

"Kau yang pertama, Min Yoongi."

"Terima kasih sudah mengajarkan dan berbagi ilmu denganku." Sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tunggu, apa aku sedang ditolak?"

"Jika orang-orang akan memberikan jawaban ungkapan cinta di pertemuan kelima dan seterusnya, maka aku…"

Jimin menunggu Yoongi untuk melengkapi kalimatnya barusan, menunggunya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Maka aku akan menjawabnya di pertemuan kedua kita,"

"Jika kau menolakku, maka kau bisa pergi meninggalkan _Café_ ini. Tetapi kau bisa menciumku lagi jika kau mau menerima cintaku."

"Aku akan melakukan keduanya."

Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap Yoongi dengan heran. Bibirnya ingin menunjukkan aksi protes sebelum Yoongi kembali memotongnya,

"Aku akan menciummu, setelahnya kita keluar bersama menuju Apartemenmu _lagi_."

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 _Sudah jelas bukan, bumbu-bumbu cinta yang awalnya meragu kini muncul ke permukaan. Menampilkan seribu kejelasan yang tak perlu dijabarkan dengan ribuan penjelasan._

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END.**_

Teruntuk; Fujimoto Yumi. _My beloved sista_ , _Happy super duper late birthday_! Maaf untuk keterlambatan hadiahnya, kak. Gue selalu berdoa yang terbaik buat lu. Salam sayang, untuk seseorang yang berulang tahun di tanggal 5 Mei kemarin. :*

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah nyempetin waktu buat membaca, mampir sekilas atau baca diem diem. Hehehe dan Maaf sudah jarang nongol, Jims lagi banyak kegiatan. Semua FF Jims bakal terus berlanjut, dimohon sabar menanti yah, Jims mau ujian akhir praktik jadi sudah pasti jarang menistakan laptop kesayangan Jims.

Oke makasih sekali lagi. Sampai ketemu di ff Jims yang lain. Lobyuuuu.


End file.
